Modern internal combustion engines are a true engineering marvel. Their long-run time between major maintenance is in stark contrast to engines of even a few decades ago which required constant adjustment and maintenance to keep them operational. While tune-ups and major repair of such modern marvels are rare, they still do require frequent regular and periodic maintenance with perhaps the most important of these being regular oil changes.
While this task is simple and requires little effort, it often becomes a nuisance due to the mess, spills, and drips that occurred during the oil change process. Much of this mess occurs when removing the oil filter due to the fact that it is usually filled with oil and positioned in a manner such that spillage upon its removal is inevitable. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which oil filters can be easily replaced without the mess and fuss as described above. The development of the oil filter content retention device fulfills this need.